Keeping It A Secret
by TheBlueRoseLover
Summary: This is a one-shot that will have add on chapter's. This one-shot is about Alice and Dean going from yelling and fighting to kissing and fucking. But no matter what big brother can't find out.


Alice honestly couldn't believe this asshole. This self-rising asshole thought he was gonna get laid on their first date. And after Alice calmly explained that she wanted to wait a few dates, he had the nerve to ask her for a blow, Since she wouldn't put out. Alice quietly made her way through the Bunker as to not wake her older siblings or the Winchesters for that matter.

Older siblings? Yup, two brothers, and one sister. The oldest was Alex, next was Andrew or Andy. The first girl in the family was Alexia and last but not least was Alice. The Colt siblings, yup as in Samuel Colt. The Colt siblings meant the Winchester's though Bobby, back when Aazael tried to take over the world. Of course, back then people only knew them as the Four Ace's, plus Sam, Dean, and Bobby all thought they were the next big problem. The Four Ace's saved, Bobby from a family of werewolves Alex gave him their numbers and told him to call them if he ever needed help.

The Four Ace's name came from the tattoos the four siblings shared, Alex started the tattoo train back when he was fifteen. He thought it would be cool to have the ace of diamonds tattooed on the back of his hand. Andy naturally followed his big brother's footsteps and got the ace of Spades tattooed on his hand as well. Alexia was no different she had the ace of Hearts and since everyone else had one Alice had to finish up the match and got the ace of Clubs on her hand.

The Colt siblings and the Winchester's have been together ever since that one in faithful day, whenever the Winchester's needed help the Colt siblings were there and the same went for the Colt siblings. They all got along pretty good, all but Alice and Dean. When they first meant they both felt this undeniable pull towards each other. But since Dean agreed with Andy that Alice should stay back, since it was safer. Let's just say that pull was pushed aside and Alice whipped Dean a new one. Of course, Dean fought back just as hard as Alice did. Now they've saved each other's lives many times but even so, they still fought back like cats and dogs. Every time they saw each other everyone had to tear them apart.

But back to the current time, Alice had been sitting alone in the bunker's kitchen crying with her band new tight red dress. Let's not ignore the fact that Alice has never worn anything this low cut or short in length, let alone the fact that this was the first dress she has worn since she was nine and wanted to be a princess. Dean was having one of his bad night's where the past kept coming back to keep him awake, he headed off to the kitchen for a beer and some pie. Dean was surprised to hear crying in the kitchen, he was even more surprised to see the crying coming from Alice. Last time Dean saw her, she left the bunker in old skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and her favorite black hoodie. He definitely didn't notice her make up even if it was lightly applied, or the fancy silver flower in her long black hair.

Alice held back a sob as she looked up to see whoever caught her in such an embarrassing state. Alice quickly looked away from Dean and rubbed her eyes, before choking out a: What are you doing up De...dean? Dean made it to her in two steps, he stood in front of Alice's chair staring down at her. Dean's eyes were full of worry and concern, he wanted to pull her up into his arms and tell her everything's gonna be ok and no matter what was wrong he was gonna fix it. But instead he started with: Alice what's wrong, are you hurt, what happened? Alice was surprised by the gentleness and concern in his voice.

But even if he was concerned now he would probably just laugh at her and use it against her later. So keeping up her big girl act, Alice stuck her head up high and said: Dean I'm fine, I just... I just. Alice didn't know what it was, maybe it was the look in Dean's eyes or maybe it was the fact that this was the first time he was actually nice to her especially since they were alone. Alice felt more tears coming down her face as she quietly watched Dean move from in front of her to the chair next to her. Dean gently pulled her into his arms, he softly rubbed her back as he waited for her to calm down.

Alice pulled back from Dean's arms before she could even give him some cappie excuse Dean interrupted her by saying: Now tell me what's wrong! Alice took a deep breath before saying: Well you know how you took that year off and you stayed with Ben and Lise? Dean nodded his head and signed for her to continue, Alice glanced up at Dean and then back down to the floor before saying: Well I just... I just want someone who loves me. Alice glanced back up to see the confusion on Dean's face, Dean wasn't sure what this was about anymore so slightly questioning and slightly stating he said: Alice you have tons of people who love's you, and even if I don't show it I would still give my life for you. Alice rolled her eyes and said: Yeah Dean that's the problem, my brother's love me so much they literally makes sure that no guy ever fucks me, and if anyone so much as makes a move at me Andy threatens them that he will literally skin them alive! Dean could understand her reasons, the hunting life could get really lonely and with brothers like hers, it had to be a long time since she last got laid or if she ever got laid that is.

Dean was about to comment on the subject but Alice continued by saying: I just wanted someone who loves me for who I am, the kinda smart and somewhat pretty hunter. Dean tried once again to comment but Alice cut him off by saying: And all I got from secretly dating guys this past month was assholes that push you into having sex or lying wannabes that live in their mother's basement. Dean's eyes went wide at the words that left her mouth, this time he slapped a hand over her mouth just to get his two cents in on this subject.

Thinking carefully Dean gently grabbed her chin and locked eyes with her before saying: First of all, words can't even explain how beautiful you are, you're... your one of the best hunter I know and when you and Sammy start talking all nerd like, it just blows my mind. Dean definitely crossed a line he couldn't come back from, but then again he couldn't quite stop himself from moving forward either. Alice couldn't believe the words that just left his mouth, never in thousand years did she ever thought he would say she beautiful or smart or even a good hunter for that matter. Dean was nervous especially with the look she was giving him, but he couldn't stop talking not when he just called her beautiful and smart. So continuing with what he was saying: And secondly no guy will ever deserve you... not ever... and...and... I'm so sorry I've always been a dick to you... I just... I just did it because your Andy's baby sister and it's wrong to want to fuck one of your best friends little sister.

Alice was so shocked she jerked her head back and there was no stopping her cheeks from turning a bright red. Dean was nervous as hell but somehow he felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders, after all, he couldn't sit there and let her think there was something wrong with her, that nobody loved her or could love her in that way. Alice quickly looked to the floor trying to hide her blushing cheeks from Dean, honestly, it was hard to believe. If someone told her that morning that Dean Winchester was gonna tell her all these amazingly nice things and the fact that he wanted to fuck her, she would've slapped them in the mouth and told them to get real. But here Dean was telling her everything she wanted to hear not just from anyone but mainly from him, and somehow she honestly thought he was telling her the truth.

Still, second-guessing herself, she glanced up at Dean to find him staring down at her. Dean looked completely nervous and slightly even scared. Alice leaned back in her chair and locked eyes with Dean before asking: Do you really mean all of that... every word you said... because if you didn't I swear to chuck I will kill you, Dean Winchester. Dean definitely meant every word especially when he said no guy would ever deserve her. Dean smiled not smirked like he always did with the ladies before saying: Yes... yes I meant every word. Dean waited for her reaction, the tension skyrocketed as Alice slowly leaned into Dean. Dean meant her halfway there, and as soon as their lips touched both of their's eyes slowly drifted closed. Dean's hands went to her cheeks, Alices hands went up to his neck holding on to him for the first time. Their kiss went from slow and passionate to hot and steaming fast, if it wasn't for the loud footsteps coming down the hall they probably would've gone all the way on the kitchen table.

They quickly separated from each other and stood, Dean wasn't sure what Alice wanted to do. But as soon as Alice grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen, he kinda got the hint she wanted to wait to tell whoever it was that was up that late. As they rounded the corner of the hallway, they could hear Alex and Andy talking about stealing some of Dean's pie. They quietly made their way to Alice's room. As soon as Dean closed her door he got a lot more than just a goodnight kiss. Alice quickly pulled him back in for another make out season, they both were tangled in each other's bodies. Dean separated himself from her lips but kept her close by leaning his forehead against hers. Alice could sense his hesitation about going further than just kissing. Alice slowly pulled the shoulder tops of her dress off her shoulders, Alice watched him as she slipped the rest of it off leaving her in her black lacy bra and panties. Alice pecked his lips before quietly in a whisper saying: Dean it's ok, I've known you for like 10 years... besides I want to make up for lost time.

That was all the clearance Dean needed before he moved his lips back onto hers. They both poured all the unspoken emotions and feelings into their kiss, Dean dropped his hands to her hips stroking every inch of skin he could. Alice moaned into his mouth as she reached up and locked her hands behind his neck, she pulled at the short hairs at the back of his head. They both pulled back panting trying to catch their breaths, Dean's hands dropped down to the back of her legs pulling her up to him and wrapping them against him. Alice moved her hand down to his shoulders gripping him tightly, her lace covered breasts pushed up against his chest. Dean placed a kiss in the valley between her breasts, earning himself a moan that rang through him. Dean pulled her closer accidentally dragging her lace covered mound against the denim of his jeans he threw on earlier. Alice gasped in his ear making him groan loudly, Dean quickly walked over to her bed and lightly dropped her onto it. Dean slowly climbed up her body leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses as he went. Before Dean could reach her lips again Alice pushed him back and said: How about you get rid of your clothes. Dean smiled sweetly before removing his shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxers.

Dean was back on her in seconds, dropping a searing kiss to her lips before saying: Your so fucking perfect. Alice blushed at hearing him say that in such a husky voice it sent shivers throughout her body. Alice ran her hands over his hardback as he sucked on her neck, her nails dug into his hard muscles causing him to nip at the soft skin of her collarbone in reply. Alice slightly sat up a bit, pushing Dean back some before reaching behind her to undo her bra and removed it from her body. Alice lifted her hips and removed her panties, Dean took the hint and moved away from her before removing the last piece of clothing from his body.

Dean had to take a minute to truly appreciate her body, from head to toe Alice was perfect in Dean's eyes, from the scar on her cheek right below her eye, to the long and deep one that ran all the way to her left hip up to her right breast. Of all the guys Alice has slept with Dean was by far the best and they haven't even had sex yet but, something just feels amazing about this. Dean goes to bury his hand between her silky folds but her voice stops him by saying: Dean, can we just... you know skip all the foreplay. Dean gave her a short nod before climbing back up her body, kissing her all the way up and placing a long deep passionate kiss on her lips. Dean lifted her legs around his hips as his positioned himself at her entrance, he looked back at Alice giving her one last chance to change her mind.

Alice tightened her legs around him silently telling him she still wants this. Dean kissed her again before thrusting forward burying himself deep inside her, every ounce of air rushed through her body Alice tried focusing on trying to breathe but it was so hard when he felt so perfect deep inside of her. Dean started thrusting in and out of her, a moan escaped his mouth going: Fuck Alice! Alice panted Dean's name quietly trying not to be too loud with Sammy sleeping in the next room. Alice clings to his back as Dean picks up his speed, the sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the room. Dean lightly nibbed at Alice's ear before he quietly whispered: Your so fucking tight... you feel so good... Alice...

Alice couldn't take it, all of her senses were in overdrive, every nerve on edge, every touch amplified. Alice's moans got louder which brought on Dean's grunts in reply, Dean couldn't stop his thrusts from picking on their speed or his hands as they lifted her legs higher, burying himself deeper inside her. Alice literally bit into Dean's shoulder as she came not wanting anyone in the bunker to hear her shout his name out, causing Dean to grunt out Alice's name quite loudly as he came shooting his hot seed deep inside her, he rides out his high letting her come back down to earth with him. Dean pulled out of her before rolling up and off of her, Alice filled with panic thinking that Dean was leaving. Alice climbed underneath her blankets hiding her naked body from the cold night air. Dean threw on his boxers before throwing Alice a clean pair of panties and a baggie t-shirt, Dean always sees her wearing for bed. Alice quickly redressed herself but stayed underneath her blankets, without even thinking Dean pulled the blankets up and moved in close to Alice before grabbing her and holding her close to his chest. Alice smiled a shy schoolgirl smile as she got comfortable laying her head on Dean's chest, Dean couldn't stop the warn giddy feeling that ran through him.

They both laid there a minute or two before Alice pushed herself up, now looking at Dean and said: Dean we can't tell anyone! Confusion rushed over Dean's face before he simply asked: Why not? Alice rolled her eyes before saying: Well, let's start with my brother's or maybe my dad but mainly Andrew, you're his best friend, we could just walk out one morning and say we are a couple now, we have to slowly break it to them. Alice got comfortable again and although Dean didn't like it he knew Alice was right, Dean kissed her forehead before saying: I guess your right even if I don't like it, but as long as I get to hold you like this late at night I think slowly breaking it to them will be easy. And that's how they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms not knowing all the trouble coming their way.


End file.
